Bunker 1/Walkthrough
The first Bunker mission is Goldeneye's fifth level. It is an underground complex, located on the Severnaya plateau in Siberia. This mission, according to Bond's watch, takes place at 1020 hours. 2x Rocket Laucher is unlocked by completing this mission on 00 Agent in 4:00 or less. Primary Objectives *Disrupt all surveillance equipment *Copy Goldeneye key and leave original *Get personnel to activate computer *Download data from computer *Photograph main video screen Background A spy satellite has detected increased levels of activity at an old observatory complex near Severnaya (62.08N, 102.58E) in Russia. Other sources have confirmed the shipment of a large amount of computer hardware to that location, and an influx of skilled personnel. M Briefing 007, I want you to infiltrate this base and find out what the devil's going on there. The satellite photographs reveal that there has been recent underground excavation. We'd like to know the exact nature and planned extent of the workings. By the way, this is a covert operation. You may have to neutralize the security, but try not to be too obvious about it. Q Branch You'll be doing some computer hacking on this mission, 007. I know you'd rather be cracking open a bottle of bubbly than cracking passwords, so I've taken the liberty of putting together a little gadget which will do the hard work for you. If you attack the data thief to their mainframe it should override any computer security measures and download the information we require. Moneypenny Underground in Siberia, James? Some of us don't get further than the Northern Line. Walkthrough This walkthrough is geared toward 00 Agent. This mission is pretty straightforward. You are to get in, shoot all the cameras, scan the Goldeneye Key, take a picture of their main view screen, and get the programmer to activate the computer so that you may attach the Data Thief. You start this mission with a Silenced PP7, a Key Analyzer, a DataThief and a Camera. You start off in the ventilation shaft that you dropped into during the previous mission. There is a door in front of you. It opens quickly, so be prepared. Open it, and shoot the guy nearest to you first - he will run for the alarm if you kill the guy in front of him first. Waste them both, take their weapons, and take that box of ammunition to your right. Now, you're probably thinking about going through the double doors to your left, right? Don't. Go back, and open the red door in the ventilation shaft - the one that was directly behind you when you first started. Once you open it, step through, immediately turn left, and shoot the surveillance camera in the lens. If for some reason you cannot hit the lens, shoot it until it explodes. Be prepared for any guards that may come to investigate the noise. Go back to the room with the alarm in it. Get to the double doors, and look through the window on the right. Look slightly up. You see that surveillance camera. One bullet, camera lens, do it now. If you destroy it in one shot, no one will notice it (though how you don't notice an explosion is beyond me...). Wait until the guard has walked past. Open the double doors, waste the guy in front of you, and then waste the patrolling idiot who didn't seem to notice the camera explosion and the guy screaming behind him. If he has a keycard (the guards with keycards wear BLACK berets - remember that!), pick it up - you will need it. Go downstairs, waste the guy next to the crate, and take his ammo. Get back up the stairs. Go back through the double doors, and through the ventilation shaft to the other room. If you followed the directions right, you should be in the room with the giant heap of crap (their furnace), and a camera you destroyed earlier. Go through the double doors to your right. Waste any guards to your right. There is one all the way down the hall. Only kill him if he sees you. If he's feeling particularly myopic that day, he won't see that his comrade just got wasted, being shot several times. Sometimes, one of these guards will be one of the patrols walking around with a keycard. If he happens to be in the area, kill him and take his card. So far, you should've killed two guys with black berets. One has a Security Keycard (which opens the front door), and the other should've had a Computer Room Keycard (which opens the computer room door). You should've destroyed two cameras, and you should have quite a bit of KF7 Soviet ammo. This is setting you up for a quick escape once you have completed your mission. At this point, you are most likely in front of the computer room door. If you are not, get there now. Open the FIRST computer door only. Peek through the window. Kill the guard in front of the mainframe. This should get the other two running toward you. If you are fast enough, kill the guy to your right first. Two or three headshots should do him in. The guy on your left will open the door. Kill him. Take all of their ammo, then leave out of the computer room. You should be in front of the computer room door again. There is a back section of the level. If you are facing the boiler room (the one with the camera you FIRST destroyed), head to your right. You will get to the end of the hall. Stop. There is a camera overhead. Aim for the lens, destroy it. Shoot the guard at the end of the hallway. There are two more guys that will likely come out. Pop them too. Take all of their ammunition. Now you will head back toward the myopic guard. Go past the computer room, head down the stairs. If the guard is still there, kill him. There is a guard standing by the front door, and a guard right around the corner from you with double Klobbs. Waste him first. He wears a red beret - which signals armor. Kill the guy that is by the glass door, and then kill the guy next to the programmer (Boris Grishenko). You'll notice an area with a bunch of crates next to the glass door. You might have also noticed the security camera over there. Shoot the guard in there, and put one round in the lens. Objective A should now be complete - that was the last camera you had to destroy. If you were noisy, Boris should have run. Most of the time he will run to the aforementioned room with all the crates in it. Sometimes he will run to the interior of the base. Sometimes he will run and cower with the guards in the room to your immediate right when you first enter. On rare occasions, he will run outside - IF YOU SEE HIM ATTEMPT THIS, SHOOT AT HIM SO HE STOPS. Run up to him, force him to get back inside. While he cowers, go into the room full of guards. It is to the right of the table with the Goldeneye Key on it (the one that Boris was standing at). Kill every single one of them, take all of their ammo. On any other difficulty, you would've gotten some armor in this room. Not so on 00 Agent. Snatch the Goldeneye Key. Get out your Key Analyzer, scan the key, and throw the key away. Objective B Complete. After that, take out your camera, and take a picture of the main view screen. Objective E complete. Go find Boris. If everything has gone to plan, he is NOT outside. Once you find him, Bond will demand that Boris take him to the computer room. Follow him to the computer room and STAY CLOSE TO HIM. Boris WILL run if you get too far. Once he gets to the computer room, he will walk up to the computer mainframe. Bond will demand that he disables the security. At this point, you will get out your Data Thief and stand next to the mainframe. Boris will claim that the password has been changed, and then enter a password. The alarm will go off. Use the Data Thief on the mainframe (this will complete Objectives C AND D), get out your KF7 Soviet (If you collected all the ammo like I told you to, you should have PLENTY), and run back to the main control room. Immediately get behind the crate, but not too close to it - three Janus Special Forces will be at the glass door waiting for you. Waste them. Run through the glass door, wait for more guards to come running down the stairs, and waste them too. Run up the stairs, waste the guys at the top, and leave out the door. Your mission is now complete. Category:Mission Walkthroughs